Before The Dawn
by benmoody0220
Summary: Angel and Faith, Angel is a awkward vampire(without a soul), Faith is the Slayer. One shot story.


**Before The Dawn**

**Summary: Angel and Faith, Angel is a awkward vampire, Faith is the Slayer. One shot story.**

_You can take the Italics as Angel's memories._

&&&&&&

Angel whimpered in his sleep. He cuddled closer to the raven-haired Slayer sleeping next to him. _His_ raven-haired Slayer sleeping next to him. But she lightly smacked him and pushed him away.

&&&&&&

_Angel was standing in the mansion, three days after he had been turned. He didn't want to hurt anybody, but he was a vampire, it was his life now. Darla wanted it, wanted him to be as evil as her. Darla, sire, domineer._

&&&&&&

Angel nudged his way towards Faith, he wanted comfort, the only kind she could give him. In her sleep, she locked her arms around his neck, and pulled him close. She rested her head on his. And he loved it, every second of her love and tenderness. He had said it a thousand times, she never responded but he could sense it.

&&&&&&

_Angel walked down an ally. He heard fighting. He walked towards it, hoping to find away out of this world of demons and vampires…and Darla. Darla was the worst in his mind, she didn't care she stole his soul when he was turned, and now didn't want him. He would die, without being taught how to survive. He saw a girl fighting a vampire._

&&&&&&

Faith woke up and found herself holding Angel. She would always fall asleep with him being on the other side of the bed, but when she awoke he would be there in her arms, so close to her, she was his, and he was hers, her passion, her reason, her shame. But secretly, she loved him. Angel whimpered in his sleep, and Faith held him tighter. He shook, like a puppy frightened by the lightening, and Faith kissed the top of his head.

Angel opened his eyes, and saw Faith holding him, when she usually woke up she was harsh, and cruel, but not this time, she was being gentle. She lowered her head and kissed him.

&&&&&&

_Faith had just dusted another vampire, and could sense another one nearby. She looked towards her right and saw Angel, she ran towards him and the fight began, Angel didn't fight back._

_At the end of the fight Angel was pressed up against a wall, stake to his heart._

"_Do it," Angel said through clenched teeth._

"_You want to die?" Faith said curiously "huh, that just takes the fun out of it." She lowered the stake, betraying her Slayer instincts. He didn't attack, he just began to run away. He turned around when he heard screaming. He saw the Slayer being drained of her blood. He ran towards her, and staked the vampire with a piece of wood he had grabbed from a crate._

&&&&&&

"What's wrong?" Faith asked.

Angel cuddled closer to her, not saying a word. He didn't want to speak, he wanted to stay close to her, like this forever. But it would be dawn soon. He sighed and looked her in the eye. And for the first time, he found compassion, and safety. And without warning he pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's nothing," he whispered in her ear "nothing." He had been having those dreams since he stared sleeping with Faith. Always the same dreams, always based on his memories. He wanted to forget, but something deep inside stopped him from.

She held him close, without any fear of him, that had long ago vanished. She kissed his ear, and then nibbled on it, she kissed down his neck. He let out a groan, and was on top of her in a minute.

&&&&&&

_Faith looked at Angel in surprise, surprise at what he just did, he saved her life. She felt her neck, felt the blood streaming out of her, and collapsed. He grabbed her before she hit the ground. And carried her to a motel he was staying at. He put her on the bed, and bandaged up her neck. She awoke minutes later, she looked around at her surroundings. And her eyes found Angel. They stared at each other for a few minutes. She felt her neck, and felt the bandage. She got up and walked towards the door, she didn't make it she collapsed again. Angel grabbed her, she was still awake, she had just gotten light headed. They looked at each other, daring each other to make the first move. Angel did he, he kissed her, it was slow and passionate. He was in no hurry to speed tings up._

&&&&&&

Angel looked at Faith and smiled at her, she cuddled up close to him, and kissed his cheek. She placed her head over his not beating heart. She fell asleep again. And he watched her. Never moving his eyes, never blinking. Never thinking of anything but her.

-End


End file.
